In recent years digital photo devices have begun a technological revolution that will carry forward for many years to come. One recent trend is the incorporation of GPS capable receivers into the photo devices. GPS chip sets that are onboard the camera make it possible for these devices to automatically embed location data into the metadata of images. Online photo and other websites have quickly adapted to utilize this location information and have made it possible to generate interactive photomaps that display the locations where each photo was taken.
However, the multimedia editing software that is used by most users does not utilize the embedded location data in the editing process. In some cases, the user might be able to access and display (e.g., on a map) the embedded location data, but little use is otherwise made of this information.
Thus, what is needed is a system and method that allows a user to utilize the embedded data in his or her digital photos when editing and creating a multimedia work. The system and method will provide the user with an efficient, simple and quick way to utilize the embedded location data to generate location based transitions between individual digital photo images.
Heretofore, as is well known in the media editing industry, there has been a need for an invention to address and solve the above-described problems. Accordingly it should now be recognized, as was recognized by the present inventors, that there exists, and has existed for some time, a very real need for a system and method that would address and solve the above-described problems.
Before proceeding to a description of the present invention, however, it should be noted and remembered that the description of the invention which follows, together with the accompanying drawings, should not be construed as limiting the invention to the examples (or preferred embodiments) shown and described. This is so because those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains will be able to devise other forms of the invention within the ambit of the appended claims.